


When That Lightning Comes

by voxane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Bridezilla Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Okay that's a bit of an exgeration, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexting, Threesome, Wedding Planning, mild anxiety, peripheral otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: Yuuri had never seen lighting strike. In real life, or in that metaphorical way he’s portrayed with dozens of men and women on stage and screen. As much as he sold lightning in a bottle romance, he didn’t quite get it.Until Christophe Giacometti comes into his life like a rolling storm.





	When That Lightning Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/gifts).



> I really wanted to write something that would be very on BRAND for you - so I tried to step out of my comfort zone. It was an absolute struggle, but I'm pretty pleased with the end result and I hope you enjoy it. I was a mixture of nervous and excited to write from you, cause I like your work a lot! It's been a pleasure!

Yuuri had never seen lighting strike. In real life, or in that metaphorical way he’s portrayed with dozens of men and women on stage and screen. As much as he sold lightning in a bottle romance, he didn’t quite _get_ it. Hollywood loved those kinds of things, love at first sight. Or first fuck. A spark off an orphan emotion running rampant with the human heart. Yuuri’s own love was nothing like that. It was a slow flame burning, and could be measured in coffee dates and neatly folded into love letter envelopes. You could even trace the threads of the tapestry down to his childhood bedroom, donned with posters from all his favorite movies. All of them just so happened to feature Victor Nikiforov. He was the reason Yuuri even considered becoming an actor.  
  
Yuuri had always, in some capacity, loved Victor. Over the years it only got more dizzying and intense like a whirlpool, and Yuuri had no qualms being drowned in him.

Today, more than ever it rung true. He was so happy and lost in the cacophony, the bright lights and joyful music. All the exhaustion caught up to Yuuri in a champagne haze as he slumped himself down in one of the several empty chairs draped in white tulle. He took in a deep breath, reaching his hand out as if to grab the chandelier as he exhaled. The lights caught his ring, and Yuuri wouldn’t close his eyes even when it was blinding.  
  
Today, he got _married._  
  
It was still sinking in, feeling completely surreal. But even through all the loud music he could still catch the low notes of Victor’s laughter, and Yuuri thinks it’s always going to be that way. That Victor will always be his strongest sense. Maybe it’s love, maybe it’s his sixth glass of champagne, but Yuuri can’t help but blush like it’s their first time meeting, or their first kiss, or their first date. He watches Victor effortlessly float across the dance floor, twirling from arms to arms of whoever will have him. The colored lights caught his skin in a way that made him look otherworldly, and it was the fifth time in this very day that Yuuri swears he’s falling in love with Victor all over again.  
  
His hazy daydreams screech to a halt with the sound of metal scraping on wood. The screeching sound made him jump and almost drop his glass.  
  
“Maybe slow down on the booze. You’re not gonna make it back to your suite at this rate.” Yuuri’s motions were a little slowed as he looked back up to his sudden guest. Yuri plopped down next to him with a scowl. It wasn’t one of true malice - just ‘resting bitch face’, as Victor explained to him. The shape of his features weren’t so sharp on the edges.

“ ‘m fine Yurio.” Yuuri propped himself upright, realizing he ended up slouched in his seat. “It’s my wedding.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at him, and he giggled softly in return.  
  
“Evidently aware. I couldn’t stand another minute with Victor, he can’t stop talking about you like you’re not literally 10 feet away from him.” Yuri grabbed two abandoned glasses of champagne off the table. He drained one in a fluid motion and handed the other to Yuuri.

“Congrats though. Like, actually.”

Yuuri smiled from ear to ear, trying to lean into Yuri’s eye contact, Yuri was avoiding it.  
  
“I thought I was supposed to slow down.” His voice dripped with cheekiness, which caused Yuri to roll his eyes into the back of his head as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket.  
  
“It’s your wedding.” He parroted flatly, his attention deep into his phone at this point. Yuuri leaned over to see what caught Yuri’s attention so much.  
  
“Are you on _Tinder_ Yurio?” Yuuri wanted to be surprised, but sips of champagne doused his words in soft laughter that gave his true feelings away.  
  
“So? Maybe I don’t want to be relegated as your estranged third wheel. All this sappy bullshit reminded me I haven’t been on a date in,” Yuuri watched Yuri try and do mental math, putting up fingers before dejectedly shrugging.  
  
“I mean, a rising star like you shouldn’t have trouble. He looks like your type,” Yuuri pointed at the screen, fascinated with the swiping pictures going by.  
  
“Eugh, absolutely not. He looks like a douchebag and his Tattoos suck.” Yuri made sure to punctuate his statement with a very aggressive swipe to the left. His fingers hovered over the newly loaded profile stock still.  
  
“He looks nice.” Yuuri commented, finally shrugging off his own jacket.  
  
“I never asked you. Hasn’t your _husband_ noticed you’re missing yet?” Yuri yanked the phone away, and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. He could see almost plain as day that Yuri swiped right on the man (and they _matched_ ), despite his very lackluster efforts to be subtle.

Yuuri wiped his glasses on his shirt, and when his vision sharpened again he could see another figure headed his way.  
  
“Yu _uri_ , darling, your husband is wearing me out.” Chris had no qualms wedging himself between the chairs that Yuuri and Yuri occupied, draping an arm around both of them, but leaning his weight into Yuuri. He was incredibly warm, and no matter how long he worked with Chris he could never really adjust to how _close_ his wedding planner got with him. He could feel hot puffs of breath on his ear, and it made his hair stand on end.  
  
“Go dance with your Handsome, or I might end up walking back with him.” Chris winked, and Yuuri felt the unwanted color that rose to his cheeks. He stood up, using Chris for balance, only tertiarily aware of Yuri’s insults as he saw Victor running to him.  
  
“I cannot believe, that all three of my favorite dance partners abandoned me. On my _wedding day_ , no less.” Victor put an over extended hand to his forehead, and feigned collapsing. Yuuri, of course, moved seamlessly to catch him.  
  
“Sorry Vitya,” He said with a soft peck. “I just needed to recharge a bit. I’ll be there for the next song, okay?” Yuuri saw Victor’s face rise and fall into a pout, which Yuuri couldn’t describe in any other word but adorable.  
  
“Et tu, Christophe?” Victor craned his head back, making the most dramatic face he could upside down. Chris laughed faintly, fanning himself with the collar of his shirt.  
  
“You would think after planning an extravagant celebrity wedding, I’d catch a break by now. You work me too hard,” Chris smiled at Victor, but winked at Yuuri. It made him swallow even though there was nothing in his mouth. It felt too thick. Chris sauntered over, offering a delicate hand to retrieve Victor, before sliding it around his waist and moving with him to the dance floor.  
  
“Don’t think you’re getting away without entertaining me tonight as well, _Peaches._ ” Chris turned around. He smiled like Chris always smiled. At caterers or cake decorators or Victor when he thought the wedding would be _ruined_ for whatever minute detail that Yuuri couldn’t remember. It’s the smile that got Chris exactly what he wanted. It made Yuuri nervous.  
  
He reached for his glass of champagne, drinking it slowly and letting the popping sensation of the carbonation dancing on his tongue be a distraction. As he felt the wine pool into his stomach he couldn’t help but fixate on Christophe’s strong arm around Victor’s waist. Or the way he leaned  to talk louder in Victor's ear, not to be drowned out by the music.  
  
Yuuri never saw lightning strike, but he felt the flash of it hot on his skin tonight.

* * *

The next time Yuuri felt lightning, it snuck up on him. Which was strange, because he distinctly felt the rumbles of thunder in the form small chime went off in Yuuri’s pocket. At the time, he thought nothing of it, but couldn’t help but make a face. He readjusted the bag of groceries in his arm to fish his phone out of his pocket and awkwardly juggled them to his left hand as he tapped the screen to see the notification.  
  
_Happy Anniversary, Peaches_

Yuuri’s smile stretched across his face, as if Christophe was there to see it. Even with Victor away for work (Yuuri couldn’t remember what he was even shooting for, to be honest) he was still filled with sunshine warmth at the idea that he had been with his husband for so long. It was no question that it was the happiest year in his life, and it was very sweet of Chris to reach out, after how hard he worked to make it happen for them.

Even after the hustle and bustle of the wedding they kept in touch with through facebook, texting, snapchat, so on. Though Yuuri was still a little hesitant to open Chris’s snaps. He wasn’t willing to hedge his bets on the coin flip between “cute cat video” or “erotic modeling”. Yuuri placed the bag of groceries down on the step, so he could give his full attention to his phone.  
  
_You planning anything steamy with your Handsome?_

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he could definitely feel the faint hint of blush on his cheeks.  
  
_Thank you Chris! Victor is away on a shoot. I’ll be enjoying my weekly red with Makkachin tonight._ _  
_ _  
_ _That’s criminal. Well I hope you get his cute ass sooner than later. Or vice versa. Tell him I send my love._ _  
_ _  
_ _You’re too much Chris. Thank you <3\. _ _  
_ _  
_ Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek before slipping his phone in his pocket, swapping it out for his house key. He picked up his groceries again with a sigh. Even after all this time it was very hard to get used to how forward Chris was. It didn’t make Yuuri uncomfortable, per se, but.... It was different. He was still trying to find the tempo to adjust.  
  
He opened the door to a very excited, but almost suspiciously well-behaved Makkachin. His tail thumped against Yuuri as he weaved  between his legs as he placed the groceries on the counter. Once Yuuri’s hands were free, he leaned down to ruffled his fur.  
  
“You’re awfully calm for being by yourself for so long.” Yuuri bent down, so he could give Makka those _good_ face rubs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flash of red. There were petals on the floor. His first thought is that the poor dog knocked something over, but he couldn’t remember having flowers in his home in months. And the much more obvious part that they were in a _trail_ .  
  
To his _bedroom._

Yuuri swallowed as he placed a shaky hand on the doorknob. The sharp creek made him wince, averting his eyes slightly until he realized exactly what was going on.

“Vitya, you’re home!” He catapulted himself into his arms. Victor wore nothing but his midnight blue cashmere robe. The same one he wore in hair and make up the first time they worked together. “I thought you were shooting through the 10th?”  
  
“I lied!” Victor beamed, smiling ear to ear as if he’d done something incredible. “You really think I’d be working on our _anniversary_ , I’m wounded!” Victor jutted his bottom lip out, and Yuuri had to kiss him immediately. “I’m only part of the surprise though...!”

Victor looked at Yuuri with eyes that positively sparkled as he dramatically showed off the room with wide spread arms. Yuuri’s breath hitched. Victor switched out their cotton navy sheets for wine colored _silk_ . Not even satin - Yuuri had learned the difference only because of Victor. He had a bowl full of truffles and a sweating bottle of champagne on ice. The curtains drawn, and the room was warm with flickering lights of pillar candles.  
  
“Victor, you know you didn’t have to,” Yuuri turned to him, smiling sheepishly with a little bit of heat on his cheeks. “I don’t have anything planned, I didn’t think you’d be-” There was a finger on his lips.  
  
“That was the whole point, Yuuri. Let me spoil you, just a little.” Victor dragged his finger away, and replaced it with his mouth. Soon there was a tongue between his lips and hands on his waist.  
  
“I also paid that little japanese place to _deliver_ us some Katsudon.” Victor spoke in a tone as if it was the most seductive thing he had planned tonight. He kept the facade for mere seconds before breaking out into the sweetest smile. Not the one you saw in magazines, billboards or TV. It was usually only captured in candid photos where they just got ice cream, or saw a cute dog (it was frequent, as all dogs were cute).

“Let me feed it to you?” Yuuri could feel his lip tremble. He wouldn’t cry! But it was just the sweetest thing. This was gonna be normal - every holiday and big event with Victor was going to be like this. There’d be surprises and new traditions and they were a _family_ .  
  
“ Yuuri ?” Victor asked with sympathetic eyes. Yuuri inhaled, and shoved his tongue down his throat. He was so in love with this man. He was so in love with his future with him.  
  
And he was going to blow his mind tonight.

* * *

There was very little else that Yuuri loved more in the world than this. He was full on his favorite food, buzzing on champagne and Victor underneath him.

His skin hot and sweating, smile lopsided and less than perfect, moaning Yuuri’s name like it was the most important thing in the world. In times like this, Yuuri felt like that. He thrust into Victor again, stopping only to lean down and catch his lips.  
  
“Mmm, Yuuri. More.” Victor stretched his arms out, reaching for the longer strands of Yuuri’s hair. “You can go harder, I can take it.” Yuuri let out a low sigh, fingers digging into Victor’s hips. Usually he’d worry about leaving marks, about hurting him. With liquor dulled senses and Victor’s more more _more,_ he couldn’t help but comply.  
  
“You’re insatiable, Vitya.” Yuuri punctuated the thought with a thrust, revelling in Victor’s honey thick moans. Victor tried his best to grind his hips back in time with Yuuri, anything to to get deeper, deeper and hit that spot. Yuuri didn’t want Victor to have that yet. This was a dance, a show - and Yuuri was leading.  
  
“Greedy,” Yuuri hissed in response, and Victor threw his head back with a moan. “You need a be a good boy, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Victor’s lips were moving, searching for words his brain couldn’t process. Yuuri knew he was doing well. When he could muster up all his _‘eros’_ , he could fuck Victor in ways that made his body jelly boned. Leave him dazed for moments, before  turning back with starry eyes and nothing to say but a breathy ‘wow’. Victor’s eyes were already unfocused, he was panting with a wide open mouth. God, he was so gorgeous.  
  
“You look incredible like this,” Victor could only make some unfocused noises that still sounded trapped in the back of his throat. He twisted his fists in the silk, his bangs damp and sticky in front of his half lidded eyes. His tongue draped just a touch on his kiss swollen lips. He was so incredible, so _handsome._ At that very thought, Yuuri felt the crack of lightning through his skull.

“God if Christophe could see you now.” The moment the words left his lips he faltered. He bit the inside of his mouth, and cast worried eyes to Victor. He didn’t want to ruin this but....it was weird! Why on earth did he bring up their _wedding planner_ during sex. It was crazy, Victor would think it was _weird._  
  
“Show him.” The record in Yuuri’s brain skipped. Victor, still lustful as ever, sweating and panting and _encouraging_ this.  
  
“Take a picture, Yuuri.” The words fell off Victor’s lips and Yuuri’s hands moved on their own. He didn’t give himself time for a second thought. Seeing Victor in the frame of his phone was so different. It was an unfamiliar amalgamation of Victor the movie star, Victor his husband and Victor his own personal porn star. He knew somehow that Chris would understand all of Victor’s facets. It was the only thing that gave him confidence to actually take the picture, much less send it. Victor whined, and Yuuri made it a point to roll his hips as he hastily typed out his message with shaking hands.  
  
_Handsome got your love. He sends some back._ _  
_ _  
_ Yuuri was glad Chris responded in record time, because he was definitely holding his breath.  
  
_God, Yuuri._ _  
_ _  
_ _I want to see you too._

Oh fuck. He wasn’t prepared for that. The phone was still in his hands as he looked down to Victor. Victor seemed to understand everything he said with his eyes and reached out to snatch Yuuri’s phone from his hand, snapping a pic before Yuuri could even begin to protest. He didn’t think he would, given the opportunity. Victor looked like the cat who ate the canary, rolling his hips in a circle. Victor read the text allowed, with all the drama as expected.  
  
“ _You’re lucky I can share my Yuuri, ah.”_ Yuuri couldn’t help but piston deep inside him. Victor had to collect himself. _“He’s quite the treasure like this. All of that Eros is true to life.”_ _  
__  
_ “Oh Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, leaning over him to capture his mouth with sloppy tongue filled kisses. “Ask him if he’s hard. If he’s touching himself.” Yuuri whispered it into Victor’s mouth. A secret for the three of them. Hushed breaths from him, to Victor to Chris.  
  
“He says I should know better than to ask,” Victor responded with a too wide smile. He could almost see the snaggle tooth in the back of his mouth. “He asks if we’d like pictures as well.”  
  
“Do we?” Yuuri’s voice dripped with concern.  
  
“ _I_ do. Do we?” Victor parroted back, dropped the phone to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “This is sexy, yeah?” Yuuri could only nod in return.  
  
“Yeah.” It was a catch all. As Victor typed furiously, Yuuri had to pick up the pace again. Chris or no, he said he was going to blow his husband's mind tonight. Victor’s breath hitched, and Yuuri wasn’t sure for whom.  
  
“Yuuri, wow.” He had expectant eyes, and Yuuri kept on slamming into him until they were blown. “He’s good looking.”  
  
“I know that. Tell me about it.” Yuuri licked his lips slightly. Victor gripped his phone until his fingertips were red, but rested his free hand on Yuuri’s forearm like a lifeline.  
  
“He’s big.” Victor’s voice is distant, but his eye contact was direct. “His cock I mean. It’s cut. Really pretty.”  
  
“You wanna feel him? Ride him till you’re so spent you can’t move?” The words felt like a script he was reading for the first time, but knew from a long time ago. He stumbled over them, trying to keep up tempo with his hips. “I could fuck you open, and he’d take you so easy. You want that, Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was shaking. He was so close, this was so hot and Victor looked so _good._  
  
“I wanna see you take him, You’d look so good _Yuuri.”_ Yuuri couldn’t register the noise he made. It was unlike anything he moaned or screamed for Victor before. He dug his so deep into Victor’s hips he could see the skin around get soft and red. Yuuri’s kept his hips stock stiff as he felt himself spill deep inside Victor, and he was close behind. With one hand wrapped around Yuuri’s phone and the other around his cock it was just moments before he came in spurts over his  chest with breathless sighs.  
  
Whenever Victor came, he passed out instantaneously. It could be a hassle, but in this moment Yuuri couldn’t be more thankful. He was still stunned at what had transpired. The idea that something so intimate was shared with someone else sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, it made his heart beat out of his chest. The idea of even looking at Chris’s responses made him feel so nervous.It filled him with tingling sensations, like peeking at birthday presents trying not to get caught. It was entirely overwhelming.

Yuuri tasked himself with cleaning up basically-corpse-Victor, the monotonous work helped him to calm down. Chris was used to this kind of thing. He was flirtatious. He probably sexted tons of guys. They didn’t have to talk about it. When was the next time he was even going to see Chris anyway? Lightning doesn't strike twice.

* * *

 Victor and Yuuri had gotten into the bad habit of pairing their wine with a little something sweet. They had to watch their figures for work, but there was a local place that had a black forest cake that paired _so_ well with their favorite cabernet sauvignon. They both worked hard this week - a little treat wouldn’t kill them. He couldn’t help but walk with a certain beat in his step, revelling in the sound of the door chimes before his heart stopped.

“Peaches! It’s been _far_ too long!” Yuuri tried to scrape his jaw off the floor as Chris sauntered up to him. It had been 7 months and 23 days since they had been cellularly _intimate_ and he almost managed to push the memory so far back into the shadows of his mind he thought it may have been a fever dream.  
  
Christophe Giacometti, fragrant Prada wafting off his form, crisp in a suit was definitely not a dream. He clawed into Yuuri and dragged out everything he tried to ignore with a warm, gentle embrace.  
  
“Chris, what are you doing here?” Yuuri did his best to mask his panic with tones of shock. Selling emotion wasn’t quite as easy without a camera on him.  
  
“Did Handsome not tell you?” Chris blinked at Yuuri with doe eyes and too long lashes. It left him with a lump in his throat. “I only texted him I’d be in town today, I just got off the plane. Ah, you’re little friend? Yuri, the other one, obviously.” Chris laughed for moment. He probably realized he was rambling. “He hired me for his wedding!”  
  
It all dawned on him very suddenly, the typical instagram post where Yuri was flipping off the camera. There was a _ring_ . There was another hand. Yuuri had to fall back, and rest in one of the wrought iron chairs scattered across the bistro.  
  
“I didn’t even say congrats,” He murmured, pulling out his phone to send Yuri an incomprehensible slew of emojis. Perhaps it wasn’t the highest priority, but it was at least obtainable in this moment. There was so much going on and the room was spinning. Chris clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Yuuri jumped back to reality.  
  
“Don’t worry, he didn’t even send out save the dates.” Yuuri found him wordlessly looking back up into Christophe’s eyes. “Come on now, I was supposed to show up at your place with cake as a _surprise_ . Victor is going to be terribly disappointed. Let’s get up.” Christophe took Yuuri’s hand in his own, and Yuuri was powerless to his pull. He was surrounded by scents of sweets and cologne and it was so so so much.  
  
“Yuuri.” Christophe’s breath was hot on his ear. “It’s been awhile. I missed you.”  
  
Yuuri wished he would have done anything. Told Christophe he missed him too, gasp even. Anything better than simply following him silently, trying to ignore the crackle of energy in the air - and the twitch of his cock in his pants.

* * *

 Christophe found himself at their home more often than not. Yuuri had seldom seen the man look anything short of perfectly rested. But Yuri Plisetsky tested the boundaries of cordialness in every step of the process.

Surprising to no one, Yuri Plisetsky was a handful of a groom. Yuuri was very thankful he wasn’t dealing with this except from hearing stories from Christophe, because he was sounding more like the bratty child actor Yuuri met so many years ago than a grown man settling down. Christophe had apparently brought no less than 32 suits, 22 flavors of cake, and 6 different swatches of tiger print tablecloths for him. Thus far everything had been vetoed. It resulted in Chris coming over with a bottle of wine almost every other day - Yuuri prayed for both of their waistlines.  
  
_Peaches. What can I do to get you to a suit fitting tomorrow. I need someone in my court. I’ll make it up to you ;)_

Yuuri flipped through his mental calendar. He wasn’t doing anything tomorrow, but he also wasn’t sure if he was ready for Yuri Plisetsky in full bridal rampage. But, they were both his friends.  
  
_If you promise Chris. When do you need me?_ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

The boutique Yuuri walked into shocked him despite his years working with high fashion garments on set, not to mention Victor’s particular taste for Burberry. It wasn’t his taste, or what he was used to. But the screams he heard from the back were _exactly_ what he was used to.

  
“And what is _wrong_ with it though? It’s my fucking wedding and I look _good._ Right, Beka?”  
  
The moment Yuuri turned the corner he saw who must be Beka, hand underneath his lip like he was trying to assess the damage. Yuuri turned to Yuri, standing in front of a mirror in what had to be thousands of dollars in silk leopard print. It was atrocious.  
  
“Let’s see what Chris thinks will fit our theme,” his Fiance (Yuuri could only assume) said. Yuuri was relieved to see he was attempting to keep Yuri in line.  
  
“Otabek!” Yuri snapped, but only held eye contact for a second before stomping back into the dressing room. He finally spotted Chris behind Yuri’s fiance (Otabek, he reminded himself) with a hand massaging his temple. Otabek clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You guys should’ve told me to stop for coffee. It looks like you really need it.” Yuuri smiled and waved as he approached them.  
  
“Oh _Peaches_ , thank goodness, it’s been like this for hours. You’re a pick-me-up in yourself.” Chris wrapped Yuuri in an octopus hug that he was finally becoming accustomed to.

“Where are my manners,” Chris turned to Otabek as he pulled away. Otabek stood up to meet Yuuri in the eye.  
  
“Hello.” There was a polite rigidity to him. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile thinking it was precisely what Yuri could use. “Otabek Altin. Pleasure to meet you. I can only assume Chris’s boyfriend is a lovely person.”  
  
“Boyfriend?!” Yuuri yelped, clapping his hands to his face, and was only met with Chris’s thunderous laughter filling the room. He slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close enough to choke on the Dolce and Gabbana cologne he was wearing.  
  
“I’d be so lucky, wouldn’t I Golden Boy?” He winked at Otabek who made a face. Yuuri wondered if he used to do the same thing. “Unfortunately he’s been spoken for. Crying shame.” Even with all the teasing tones in Chris’s voice Yuuri couldn’t help but let uncertainty bleed through his eyes.  
  
“What the fuck are you guys screaming about? Oh fantastic, _you’re_ here.” Yuri hastily buttoning up a different blazer in bold monochromes that competed too much for his pale complexion. “The last thing I need is someone else critiquing my style.”

Chris laughed again, made some comment about how he liked the blazer but needed to change the slacks. Yuuri couldn’t recall the finer details of anything after that. He couldn’t tell you the color or fibers of anything Yuri put on or what Chris or Otabek thought of them. All he could feel was Chris’s arm around him the entire time, hot and heavy like a brand.

* * *

It happened again. Yuuri thought he was going insane.

The scene was set for it. Yuuri and Chris were barefoot and beachside. At _sunset._ Watercolor oranges and pinks made Chris’s sun kissed skin glow. With a billowy white shirt with the sleeves rolled up he looked plucked right off the cover of a dime a dozen romance novel. Yuuri wondered how he was the actor and not Chris. Everything would be textbook romance, if it wasn’t for Yuri stomping through sand through a flock of seagulls squawking in what could only be terror.  
  
“I’m saying it’s perfect. Outdoors is the way to go. It’s more ‘us,’” Yuri waved frantic air quotes. “Besides, natural light flatters me better.”  
  
Otabek tilted his head, seeming to survey and observe. Yuuri was quickly learning the he chose his words as carefully as Yuri spewed stream of conscious.  
  
“There’s a lot of variables Yura. We’d still need a venue for reception, and what if it rains? Storms have been rolling in all season.” His eyes offered little sympathy for Yuri’s pursed, pouting lips. Yuuri was grateful to observe on the sidelines. He was very surprised Chris hadn’t spoken up yet. Yuuri caught him gazing at the sunset waves. He looked wistful, almost hopeful.

“It’s not gonna storm on our wedding day.” Yuri paused for a beat. “It’s unlikely.”  
  
“You should plan for anything, Chaton. Murphy’s law.” Chris stood up, dusting off the butt of his jeans that _must_ have been tailored for him. “What about that last hotel we looked at? You liked that one. Before you tell me hotels are ‘tacky’ let me remind you lords wed there and _you_ want to drag in leopard print tablecloths.”    
  
Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle at the Yuri’s growl of defeat. He watched as Otabek pulled Yuri  close by the side and kissed him on top of the head. Yuuri was so thankful that the sun was burning a fiery orange - because there was definitely shades of pink on his cheeks. He had never seen Yuri romantic with anyone, and he just met Otabek who appeared very reserved. He was staring though, that much was obvious when Chris leaned over him, shielding him from the too bright sun. The corners of his eyes creased with his smile,  the first “imperfection” Yuuri saw in Chris. He was fascinated with it, maybe enamored. He had no idea how long Chris had been standing there arm outstretched as he stared. Yuuri let him help him up. Chris seemed hesitant to let him go.  
  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Yuuri had no idea what Chris meant. It could’ve been the sunset or Yuri and Otabek’s tenderness. Yuuri swallowed, mustering out a nod. He didn’t know what Chris meant - but he was thinking about the crow’s feet around his eyes when he smiled too big.

* * *

Yuuri wasn’t surprised when it happened again. Perhaps not entirely. But there was a small part of him in the dark recesses of his brain that knew it. The place he usually turned a blind eye to, full of things he wasn’t ready to admit. Like that he believed in lightning striking twice. Or three or four times. He knew it in the rolling thunder laughs of Chris and Victor behind his door. Even if he believed, he was still very, very scared. He had to hold his breath as he pushed into his own home.

  
“Yuuri,” Victor’s smile pushed his cheeks up into his eyes. He had a _I know something you don’t know glint_ . Yuuri tried not to gulp, but he felt choked by the lump in his throat.  
  
“Chris has something he wants to tell you.”

Chris put his glass of wine down and smoothed out his robe as he uncrossed his legs. Yuuri wills himself to move, but there’s nowhere to sit across from Chris. He inelegantly plopped himself down in front of him, right next to Victor.

“Come on Peaches, I’m not reading you a story.” Chris took off his glasses, next to his wine, and used his strong hands to lift Yuuri up to standing. They were both upright, but Chris still had his hands on his wrists. Yuuri realised they’re pulled to his chest. He felt like he might burn himself on his candlelight smile, it instantly sucked the december air out of the room. Chris leaned in, and Yuuri could feel his smile against his ear.  
  
“I really like you, Yuuri.”  
  
Lightning. Bright and utterly undeniable struck down right in front of Yuuri’s own two eyes. It might as well be a death sentence - there was no air in Yuuri’s lungs. He was under water, Chris’s gentle touch had him in a whirlpool grasp. The ghost of a breath on his ear was the undertow. You weren’t supposed to panic when drowning - it only made things worse. Even though he was  still, he felt like he was flailing. He simply had to _move._ Instinct kicked in and Yuuri took a step backwards, to find himself nestled in a life vest of a kiss on his neck.  
  
“Yuuri.” Victors hands were loose on his hips. No force that would keep Yuuri if he wanted to run. And when he thought about it, he didn’t want to. When he allowed himself to breathe, he wanted it to be Christophe Giacometti’s air. It seemed silly, how difficult this was. Any reservations crumbled in an instant as he crashed his lips against Christophe’s. In a security blanket of Victor’s body heat, it seemed ludicrous that he ever thought of anything but this.

Chris was as good a kisser as Yuuri imagined. If he had to wrack the discarded files of his mind - he did imagine it, even if it was inked out in shame. Fleeting thoughts between the soft snores of drowsy skype calls. Thoughts he was able to bury under _miss you’s_ and _love you’s_ . Yuuri never imagined how dizzying it would be with Victor pressed up against him, murmuring gentle praise in puffs of breath into his ear. Yuuri felt trapped in a hot house, dizzy off the sensation of lips and hands and erections. It felt thrilling - as bright as stage lights and full of potential like champagne bubbles. It made him feel weightless inside and out, and the pressure of the two of them felt like it could shatter him.  
  
And Yuuri didn’t mind. He wanted it. He wanted to take as much from the both of them as he could hold. He found his hands trailing down Chris’s sides, and couldn’t even think to hesitate before grabbing two fistfulls of ass. Chris had always bragged about his butt, and it echoed in his dreams sometimes.

“Wow.” If he wasn’t so entirely distracted, he’d find it funny how much he sounded like Victor, who was giggling against his neck. Chris looked down on him with bemused eyes - and that wouldn’t do. Yuuri slapped his ass with both hands, earning him an exaggerated groan that could only come from Christophe Giacometti. As much as his grasp on Christophe’s flesh really felt like _control_ , Yuuri couldn’t predict the trajectory of _what if._ As much as he had bits and flashes in dreams, he wasn’t prepared for what he wanted. For what they could want. Rapid fire thoughts filled his mind of _would Chris fuck Victor, would Chris fuck him._ Every possible scenario was hastily scrawled on his mind’s tablet, and he couldn’t help but remember in crystal clarity, what Victor said so many months ago.

_I wanna see you take him_

As if he had the sentiment written on his face, Chris was already tugging at his belt like a starving man, and Yuuri’s dick was the first scrap of meat he’d seen in weeks.  
  
“Handsome, your husband is really something else.” Chris looked up to Yuuri, making direct yet half lidded eye contact.  
  
“I know!” Victor beamed, and it should be so utterly unsexy - but there’s something about the genuine tone in his voice that made it impossible not to be enamored.

Chris made short work on his pants and had his hands on Yuuri’s cock in no time. He revelled in the weight of it with confident yet experimental touches.  
  
“Victor you cannot be telling me you’re dealing with this nightly. Rich, sexy _and_ good dick? Unbelievable. You must’ve been good in your past life.” Chris wasn’t even making eye contact with either them, much more fascinated with the push and pull of skin.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri muttered, threading his fingers into Chris’s curls. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” There were another set of hands wrapped around him, working on the buttons of his shirt while Chris kept pumping his cock. Victor was hard against him from behind, he’d clearly ditched his own clothes already. “You’re ridiculous too!” Yuuri yelled at him, all the edges round and only meant to tease.

There was laughter and a kiss on his neck as Victor peeled him out of his shirt. Now Chris, probably for the first time in his life, was the only overdressed one in the room.  
  
It just wasn’t right.

Yuuri leaned in, fisting  his hands into the robe and prying it apart like it was something much more dramatic. Of course Chris wasn’t wearing underwear. The thought that he might be was honestly ridiculous. Chris’s cock, hot and taut, looked so much better in real life than through his cell phone screen. Pictures couldn’t capture how light caught the precum at the tip and made it seem like something so lustrous. Nor could it catch the way it bobbed with every last one of Chris’s heaving breaths. It looked divine, and he needed his lips around it.  
  
“Oh, Yuuri, _yes._ ” He was surprised that it was Victor speaking while Chris’s breath just hitched. “Yuuri you look so good with him. God, you’re so beautiful. You suck cock like an angel.” Yuuri rolled his eyes because what did that even _mean_ , but he couldn’t help but glow at the praise. He popped off Chris’s dick.

“You like that Vitya? Seeing me with other men?” He turned from Chris to Victor, watching the cogs turn behind their eyes. “Chris, bend over.” Yuuri didn’t have to ask twice. Chris contorted himself like it was second nature, and rolled his hips and ass like he was trying to make tips off of them.  
  
He pulled Chris’s cheeks apart, and turned to Victor to mouth at him _Can you believe this_ , nodding his head directly to the center of Chris’s asshole. Victor nodded vigorously, licked his lips with a lazy hand on his cock. As long as he was occupying himself, Yuuri did what he was truly skilled at. He licked a strip from sac to hole, lingering when he could hear the falsetto in Chris’s moans. The reverberations reminded him that he had to try different things. He was so programmed to operate in the precise way that Victor liked. He had the tempo and speed down to a science. Forcing himself to go faster, or slower or deeper - it was so exhilarating. Yuuri's heart fluttered in his chest.  
  
“Vitya are you going to help me or are you only trying to get yourself off? Go get lube.” Yuuri huffed. He put an experimental fingertip over Christophe’s hole, licking around it for some ghosted preview of what’s to come.  
  
“So can I fuck you? Or rather the other way around. Or you’d rather _Handsome_ ?” Yuuri made casual conversation, playing with the flesh of Chris’s butt. It was really nice, he had every reason to brag.  
  
“Oh _Peaches_ ,” Chris gasped, and turned over fast enough to almost give Yuuri whiplash. He put his hands around Yuuri’s face. “Anything you can give me is a treasure,” He whispered it in shared breath. “But I’d be lying if I said I’d be disappointed if you weren’t in me tonight.”  
  
Victor slid in, on uneven padded foot falls and comically bobbing cock. He had the lube in both his hands, holding it like it was something so much more precious than water based gel they got from the local drug store.

“I want to fuck Chris.” Yuuri said it with a typical smile, like he was trying to convince Victor for Katsudon for dinner. “What do _you_ want Vitya?” Yuuri watched his face scrunched in concentration as handed Yuuri the lube. Yuuri let him think, but he didn’t let his thought process interrupt him. He slicked up his hand as well as Chris’s hole before sliding a confident finger in. Chris’s moans were nothing less than satisfying. Victor was sitting on the edge of the couch, legs crossed like he was contemplating something so far beyond his scope, the only thing betraying the facade was his red dick taught against his stomach.  
  
“Could you suck me off?” He turned to Chris with a severity that was out of place. The way that Victor often said things to cameramen and photographers when shots of him weren’t quite so. A severity that almost always netted him what he wanted.

“Victor Nikiforov. Is this a legitimate question? After all our years of friendship how could you-” Chris was all side eye and sass until Victor had two fist fulls of curls and cock precisely where he had hoped. Yuuri slid in a second finger, he didn’t want to be out done. In a weird way it felt like forever in an instant. Yuuri got so lost in choked moans and hitched breaths that the passing of time seemed more conceptual than anything. Chris’s voice was the only thing that kept him grounded.  
  
“Pea-” His breath hitches. “Yuuri. Victor. I won’t last much longer, can-” Yuuri shoved his fingers deep , just to hear the high-pitched noise he knew he’d get. “Please.”  

Chris groped around his  discarded robe by the side of couch and procured a small metallic package he waved in Yuuri’s general direction. He grabbed it, tore it, and rolled it onto himself as quickly and naturally as he could muster.

Yuuri slid in, like he’d always been meant to fit there. Chris’s scream ended up  muffled as Victor shoved himself into his mouth. Yuuri wondered if he’d meant to fit there as well. Everything else was lost into this dizzying feeling. Chris felt so hot and tight around him. It was mind blowing. He gripped his hips like he was keeping him afloat. There was a hand in his hair, it was Victor’s, smiling at him. It was lopsided and kind of dopey. It was almost the same smile Yuuri got when they had sex, but there was something a little different to it. Yuuri liked it a lot.  
  
“He’s amazing, isn’t he Yuuri?” He panted out. Yuuri nodded in agreement, he couldn’t spare a moment of focus on anything but being as close to Chris as possible - and making it as good for him as possible. “You’re amazing, Yuuri.” Victor was starting to sound too distant, and his eyes weren’t  focused.  
  
“Oh god, oh Chris, Oh Yuuri.” Victor came with a strained and strangled noise. Chris writhed beneath him, short shivery movements that Yuuri couldn’t pinpoint as coming or came. Yuuri wasn’t far behind. He thought he might have screamed a name, but he wasn’t sure who’s.

* * *

Yuuri came back with damp warm towels and clean robes tucked under his arms. He found both Chris and Victor sprawled over the couch like lazy house cats trying to share the space rather than grown men. Soft snores filled the room and Yuuri couldn’t trace them back to one or the other. He realized it was both.  
  
“Honestly,” he sighed. He wanted to smile, but the idea of going back to bed alone made his heart sink. He should at least fetch them both a blanket.

* * *

Chris was out by sunrise. Victor told Yuuri at length about the note he left, how it was lovely and funny and twittered on to the kitchen like it was any friday morning. Yuuri’s heart was far too heavy, like a weight that was binding him to his bed. To even think of lifting the covers seemed far beyond his strength.

“Yuuri, you have to be on set by two. Shouldn’t you get up?” Victor’s ‘alarm clock’ voice was soft like sugar in coffee. Usually it was soothing, but right now it made Yuuri’s stomach churn.  
  
“I think I’m going to call out sick.” Yuuri tried to run from Victor’s words, burying his face deep in his pillow. He felt the mattress dip, and winced. As much as his stomach was churning Victor’s touch was as alleviating as ever. It made him all the more guilty. Yuuri squirmed away from the touch.  
  
“Last night  bothering you?” Victor played with strands of Yuuri’s hair. When all he got in return was a muffled whine he slid down next him, wrapping his arms around as much of Yuuri as he could gather through the comforter. Yuuri whined again, and Victor managed to worm his hands under all the blankets and Yuuri’s sleep shirt to rest them on his bare stomach.  
  
“Cold!” Yuuri thrashed, but couldn’t hide the giggle in his voice as he play kicked Victor. He ended up tucked right underneath his chin.  
  
“What’s bothering you, love?” Yuuri’s heart broke at the name - Victor saved pet names for very special occasions. Yuuri felt like he didn’t deserve it right now. He took a deep breath.  
  
“I like Christophe!” It came out so loud, echoing too far through the quiet lull that mornings had. Victor merely blinked at him.  
  
“Well, yeah.” Victor sounded like Yuuri said something insultingly obvious. “I like him too.”  
  
“But you’re my _husband,_ ” Yuuri retorted, pulling back so he could get a full gauge of Victor’s expressions. “This isn’t,” Yuuri had so much trouble putting words to his emotions. Everything he was feeling was too large and too amorphous. It was hard to capture them and give them a name. “It’s not how it’s supposed to be. Like, are we dating him? We can’t marry, Vitya. What about when we have kids? What are we going to tell them!” Yuuri’s voice increased in volume. He didn’t care that he was cutting through morning air any more. His emotions exploded over the room up like uncorked champagne. There was a certain relief with the pressure gone.  
  
It was a relief, at least, until he could hear Victor stifling giggles from behind his hand.  
  
“Victor this _isn’t_ funny-”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Yuuri, really. I just don’t get to see you so worked up often.” He pulled Yuuri back in. He didn’t resist despite his pout. Victor parted his hair to place a kiss on his forehead. “There’s nothing to worry about. Let’s look at this one thing at a time.” Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Victor shushed him with a hand through his hair. “One, I love you.”  
  
It was the most exhausting thing he could say on a variety of levels. Yuuri had to search himself for the most appropriate explanation that wasn’t obstinate. Victor tapped a second finger.  
  
“Two, you love me.” Guilt must have read plain as day on his face, because Victor’s expression softened. “That’s all that really matters. Everything else is just life. It’s not so bad because we get to handle it together.”  
  
Yuuri furrowed his brows. Everything he was feeling seemed like such a complex tangled mess that couldn’t be unwound with an _I love you_ . Yet, there was an amount of simplistic beauty to it. He thought to himself - no matter the scenario he couldn’t imagine anything in his future without Victor beside him.  
  
Maybe that _was_ all that really matters.  
  
“I’ll call set and tell them you’re running late. We can get breakfast, does that sound good?”  
  
“Nothing sounds better, Vitya.” Victor smiled at him before heading to the door frame. As much as it seemed to simple, the idea of greasy diner waffles heavy in his stomach and Victor across from him really made it seem like he didn’t have any problems. Yuuri caught him by the hand, and dragged him down for a kiss.  
  
“I love you,” he murmured. Victor responded with a peck.  
  
“I know. More than poodle puppies and Katsudon put together.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t get carried away.”

* * *

“Of fucking course it has to storm on my wedding day. Unbelievable.” Yuri huffed as Yuuri smoothed down the lapels of his suit - Chris managed to talk him out of Tom Ford’s leopard print by some miracle. It was subtle by Yuri standards, and he looked very smart. 

  
“It’s lucky you didn’t do an outdoor venue. The rain is bad luck, but at least it won’t affect anything - Yurio stay still, I need to fix your braids.” Yuri sighed again, but kept mostly still aside from a shaking leg.  
  
“God, Katsudon. I’m so fucking nervous.” Yuuri blinked a few times. He was always cut off guard when Yuri was vulnerable with him, he thought he could count the instances on a single hand. “Like, this is it huh? This is the most permanent thing I’m ever going to do. I really don’t wanna fuck it up.” Yuuri continued to fuss with Yuri’s braid, with a soft hum of acknowledgement as he made sure they sat just so on his head. He walked around to look Yuri in the eye, examining if they were even.  
  
“You’re gonna fuck up,” Yuuri said, voice distant.  
  
“Fuck _you.”_ Yuri looked honest to god offended, but closed his eyes obediently when Yuuri grabbed a can of hairspray.  
  
“Otabek will fuck up too. I’ve fucked up and so has Victor.” Yuri opened his eyes again, he looked incredibly young.  
  
“Everything's okay?” Yuri spoke with a certain softness, as if to highlight how delicate these emotions were.  
  
Yuuri paused. It wasn’t that he had to think about it, and assess if things were okay - It was the obviousness of it all.

He imagined Victor and Chris in the other room, fussing over Otabek in the same way. He knew Otabek was just as nervous, if not more so. He could hear the sing-song tone Victor would wax poetic about how marriage was the best thing he had ever done. He could see Chris pluck product out of Victor’s hand to ensure Otabek actually got ready on time. He thought Chris would mutter simple encouragements in Otabek’s ear in baritone. If it was Yuuri he’d feel so at home between the high and low. He supposed he always did.  
  
“Yeah. Things are okay.” He gave Yuri’s ponytail one last brush before taking a step back. His braids were even, and they framed his face in a flattering manner. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“Really?” Yuri asked with a small smile.  
  
“It really is.” Yuuri decided.

* * *

The deluge of rain attacked the windows. The torrents drowned out the music making it seem distant. It felt uncanny, like the storm kept them in a microcosm of a world, and their humble guest list were the only living souls. Trapped in the moment, it was kind of beautiful in an unconventional way. Yuuri mused that it was very like Yuri, even if he complained about the rain before. Victor openly wept, arms tight around Yuuri. They hadn’t even made it halfway through their vows. Yuuri rubbed his back to soothe him, even though he definitely had tears sticky in his eyelashes as well.  
  
Chris was on his other side, camera ready smile and fresh faced as ever. Despite everything Yuri put him through, and cabernet fueled threats of failure, he seemed extremely proud of and genuinely happy for them.  
  
When they finally kissed, like out of a movie, thunder cracked through the air. You couldn’t tell it from all of the clapping and whistling in the room. Yuuri wondered if Yuri and Otabek even had their eyes open to see the flash.  
  
There was another hand on his back, and a dewy eyed Christophe smiled down to him.  
  
“That was amazing, wasn’t it? What the odds that lightning could strike like that.” He moved in a little closer, so he could wrap his arm around to reach Victor. Yuuri couldn’t help but beam, comfortable in their combined warmth.  
  
“It’s more likely than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank Thoughtsappear more for cutting out, like, a fucking k of filter words and reigning in my tenses. You're too good for this sinful earth Tori.


End file.
